Guess Who's for Dinner?
' '''is episode 129a of ''Comedy World. It aired on Disney Channel on June 18, 2005. Synopsis Eric and PC Guy attract a gang of hostile cows to their house after eating hamburgers. Cast *Eric as himself *Brian as PC Guy *Dog Barking Sound Effect as Dog *Wise Guy as Mayor of Cowtown *Dave as Associate #1 *Kidaroo as Cow #1 *Young Guy as Cow #2 *Lawrence as Cow #3 *Paul as Cow #4 *Steven as WAAPWCEA Member *WAAPWCEA (We Are Against People Who Catch 'em All) is a loose parody of real life organization, PETA. Transcript the front yard of the Pearson's house... 'PC Guy: '''I know this is a cliche, but this is the life. Sunbathing cools me down, especially when you have to study for one heck of a test tomorrow. '''Eric: '''Excuse me, PC Guy, but who are you talking to? '''PC Guy: '''WAUGH! Oh. Hey, Eric. I'm talking to the calm audience. They're so kind, they won't hurt a fly. '''Eric: '''Oh. Well, I wanna tell you something important. '''PC Guy: '''What is it? '''Eric: '''I'm hungry. '''PC Guy: '''Why can't you make yourself a sandwich? '''Eric: '''Because we ran out of food. '''PC Guy: '''Are you kidding? '''Eric: '''Unfortunately, I'm not. '''PC Guy: '''No ham? No turkey? No cheese? No lettuce? No mustard? No tomatoes? No bread? Nothing?! '''Eric: '''Nothing at all! '''PC Guy: 'his clothes on, grabs Eric, and runs to the kitchen I hope this is all fun and games. the fridge, only to find a tumbleweed rolling You were right! 'Eric: '''I was hungry for hamburgers anyway. '''PC Guy: '''That's it! '''Eric: '''Who's it? Are we playing hide-and-seek? '''PC Guy: '''No, you goofball! "That's it" is a synonym for "I have an idea." '''Eric: '''Oh yeah. Right. '''PC Guy: '''We can always go to a farm, trespass, and poach some cows! '''Eric: '''Come to think of it, that's a great idea. But what if we get caught? '''PC Guy: '''Well, if you suspect someone is spying on us, hide behind any nearby object. chirp '''PC Guy: 'sigh Where did he wander off to this time? to Eric in a car 'Eric: '''Off we go to the farm! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! into a mailbox '''PC Guy: 'up to the front of the car You do know that we can get to the farm on foot in less than 5 seconds thanks to cartoon logic. 'Eric: '''Oh yeah, I forgot. to the brothers at the farm '''PC Guy: '''There it is, little brother. I wonder how many cows are in store. '''Eric: 'squints I don't see anything guarding the barnhouse. Let's sprint. 'PC Guy: '''You mean "anyone." '''Eric: '''Yeah. Anyone. start running until they hear a dog barking '''Eric: '''We're doomed. duo gets mauled offscreen to the duo limping to the barnhouse '''PC Guy: '''I'm too frail to open the door. '''Eric: '''Let me "handle" this. the barnhouse door while grunting '''PC Guy: '''We're in Heaven! '''Eric: 'mouth starts drooling Look at the amount of cows in here. 'PC Guy: '''Come on. Let's capture... uh... 10 of them with these here jumbo nets. '''Eric: '''Whatever you say. a jumbo net two captures 5 cows respectively '''PC Guy: 'he's exiting the barn with Eric Boy, I can't wait to get home. back to the kitchen 'PC Guy: 'the cattle to a table You guys are going to go to a better place. 'Cow #1: '''Please don't do this! I have kids to care for! '''Eric: '''Well, your wife can take care of them. '''Cow #1: '''But she's living in Cowood as a celebrity, and she gets run over by fans 24/7. '''Eric: '''Yeah, sure, whatever. Now, would anyone else like to share their last words? '''Cow #2: '''I have one. '''Eric: '''What is it? '''Cow #2: '''May I please go to the bathroom? '''Eric: '''You should've went when you had the chance. '''PC Guy: 'out a knife Prepare to feel this keen knife going through your chest. 'Cow #1: '''PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!! '''Cow #3: '''You're going to regret this - deeply. '''PC Guy: '''Oh, we won't. '''Cow #4: '''Oh, yes you will. '''Eric: 'at the camera Hey director, I'd appreciate it if this montage would take place offscreen. 'PC Guy: '''Here's a friendly reminder, kiddos: Any type of fauna were not harmed during the making of this cartoon. to the duo eating hamburgers '''Eric: '''Thanks for lunch, PC Guy! '''PC Guy: '''You're welcome. '''Eric: '''I'm glad cheese is made out of- taps on the window '''Eric: '''It looks like we have a special guest. up to the window, only to see angry cattle, ready to break through the window YIKES!!! '''PC Guy: '''Is there something wrong? '''Eric: '''Look at the window, but whatever you do... DON'T OPEN IT! '''PC Guy: 'up to the window; his eyes bulge out AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!! '''Eric: '''Quick, hide our plates before we- hoof breaks the window '''PC Guy: '''NO! DON'T HURT US! WE WERE EATING BURGERS FOR A... uh... SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT! cow squishes PC Guy '''Mayor of Cowtown: '''Greetings. I am the Mayor of Cowtown. '''Eric: '''Are you sure you're the mayor? You're just a cow. '''Mayor of Cowtown: '''SILENCE. '''Eric: '''Okay, I'll shut up. '''Mayor of Cowtown: '''We are here to- hey, where's that kid with the red tie? '''PC Guy: '''Don't... grunts give me physical damage. '''Mayor of Cowtown: '''Whoops. PC Guy next to Eric My associates and I are here to teach you a lesson: don't think you can get away with murder. '''Associate #1: '''We'll make sure ya'll learn this lesson by giving you two one heck of a beating. '''Mayor of Cowtown: '''Let's rough them up. to the front yard. The duo is heard screaming while getting beaten up duo quickly exit the house and slam the door. Suddenly, a hoof to go through the doorknob '''Eric: '''I have an idea that is better than poaching. '''PC Guy: '''What is it? '''Eric: '''RUN!!! Category:Comedy World episodes